Mirror Image
by Altme
Summary: 'Despite the fact that they had everything in common -physically at least, they couldn't see each other as the same person.'
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello my pretties! Before you get to read this, there're some things you should know.  
>This story is set after the creation of the bridge. It's a O² story, and this is the M section, so this fic will contain adult language and situations (smut!). I think that won't be a problem; you are on the M section by choice, but also remember this contains some explicit situations between two women who are in fact 'the same woman,' so if you don't feel comfortable with that I recommend you skip some parts of chapter two (I'll probably type the 'graphic smut' part in between '***', I'll let you know).<br>Also this is not your typical O² story. There are some differences; for one, Peter never disappeared. That makes this a OPO story, actually. So expect to read some O² and some P/O too.  
>It's a little graphic (not this particular chapter) but not as graphic as Kadyn' stories. Of course if you happen to have read them, then you'll do more than fine.<br>Another thing: For a matter of convenience, I decided not to include baby Henry...

Please note that _'Liv_' means AltLiv. Our Olivia is just 'Olivia.' Also '_her_' and '_hers_' (Italic) mean Liv's...

This is just the prologue. It's short but I felt like separating these two pages from the rest. I'll be posting the -quite long- 'Chapter Two' in a few hours. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>MIRROR IMAGE<span>

"A mirror image is a reflected duplication of an object that appears identical but reversed."

'_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.'_

Like a mantra, Olivia repeated these words she felt the great need to hear, these words that were soothing and calming; she wanted to believe it. Because even though she always used to act strong and almighty in front of others, she could also be the most sentimental, emotionally fragile being on the surface of this planet in solitude.  
>Something she had never had a single problem with, to be honest.<p>

'_It's what makes you so good at your job,'_

she was tired of hearing from Broyles, from Peter, from Astrid, occasionally even from Walter, in between random crazy thoughts; and sometimes she would even believe that; some other times, however, she would just mentally punish herself for making emotional decisions instead of rational ones. And it is just that some particular subjects and situations tended to affect her in a major scale.  
>Child abuse, for instance, was one of them, since she had experienced it on her own skin; another one, and the one that was specifically perturbing her at the moment, was having any kind of contact with her alternate.<p>

Thinking of _her_ was enough to carve a deep hole in her heart and tear it to pieces, but at least a simple thought you could just shake away, you could escape from it, run from it and hide in another corner of your mind until it decides to stop stalking you and you are free again.

Sadly this time, she was not given that chance.

She was _forced_ to be, once again, face to face to this woman, because her job was something she _forced_ herself to do, and because it was not just the important part of her life it had always been; right now it was the only one. All the rest, _she_ had taken it.

And now _she_ was part of the only thing Olivia had left.

All she could do was mentally get used to the idea of having _her_ around, though one thing was for sure: she knew she would never trust _her_.

Six months had passed since Olivia managed to cross herself back, six months since the day she came back home in hopes of finding everything the way she had left it. Of course nothing was the same, everything around her felt wrong.

The day she left the hospital was the hardest of all, and also the first of many lonely days and nights.

Olivia got rid of the _dreadful_ red tint in her hair first thing and tried to get back to work as soon as possible, which quickly became her only distraction, one she wished consumed her whole day so that she would not end up drinking alone at night or thinking of what might have been going on in her apartment the time _she_ was there, and with him, no less.

The dark atmosphere that seemed to swallow her up at times was not something she could control, but being alone was definitely by choice, one she did not regret.  
>Peter had always been more than kind and willing to listen to her in several occasions; but even though he had been her pillar during the time she was held over there and the only thing that got her through, he was now someone she could not really stand, and not because of something he did –or didn't do, to be more precise. It was not because he didn't know he had been sleeping with someone else. No, it wasn't that; she could never blame him for that; she was not one to judge; not when he had been just collateral damage; an unforeseen victim. No. He had always meant well.<p>

The real reason she couldn't stand being around him was that he was _hers_. And Olivia didn't want anything that was or had been _hers_.

In six months, the only relief she had found was knowing that _she_ had gone back to her universe _for good_. And time had even started to work its magic, but tonight, after receiving Broyles's orders… tonight was going to be one of those dark lonely nights, threatening to become a part of her routine again.

Once again, she would lose herself in _Scotch_ and see everything in retrospective. She would see the long dark halls, the man that turned out to be as loyal as her real boss running away with her; she would see herself at the hospital then, and feel Peter's cold lips on her forehead and all that happened next. She would remember his face when he told her about _her_, the night she found his clothes in her house, and that other night in New York, too. She'd remember saying 'I want what you want,' and kissing him, his skin against hers, two naked bodies alone in a hotel room; but she'd also remember how sickened she felt afterwards, the urge to sneak out of his room while he was still sleeping, and the urge to avoid him like all the other days before that night, before anything happened between them..

She would revisit that night and some others like that; an absorbing flashback, and getting lost in its vivid details she would fall asleep, only to wake up just as exhausted and drained the morning after.

But unlike every other night, her train of thought was interrupted by the piercing sound of the doorbell this time. An unexpected visit; and Olivia wondered if she should get it at all.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome! And remember the best is yet to come. This was just an introduction.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok I'm back! First of all I'd like to say thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day yesterday! Also thanks to everyone who favorite'd this story and/or read it!  
>I know I had promised to post this a few hours after posting the first chapter, but as it turns out in my vocabulary 'a few hours' means approximately 30.<br>This is the 'steamy' chapter, so if you don't feel comfortable with the idea of Olivia and Altliv doing crazy things together (sounds slightly irresistible when I put it that way huh?) then I recommend you leave now...  
>If you do feel somewhat comfortable with it but not to the point of wanting to read the explicit part, just replace the text in between 'O²' by 'they engaged in sexual activities.' ;)<p>

There, problem solved!

Here we go, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER II<span>**

Glass of whiskey in hand, Olivia crossed the living room and headed to the door, making an obliged stop at the little desk to grab her gun out of the only drawer in it. It was a thing she did; a habit she thought she shared with every other agent or cop; something she had never given much thought to. It was almost unconscious; every time the doorbell rang -whether she was expecting someone or not, like in this case, she would grab her gun, see through the peephole, and then open the door. A tiny little habit she had never paid much attention to, until _she _had to point _that _out. And maybe _she_ was right after all; maybe she was incapable of trust.

She had to give _her _credit for one thing, though. _She _had effectively picked up a lot of things about her; in fact, _she _seemed to know and have learnt a lot of things Olivia herself didn't, and certainly much more than she had learned about _her._ Of course when _she_ came over here, _she_ was provided with all the files and information necessary to understand and play the role of Olivia Dunham whereas, when Olivia was trapped over there, all she got was a cocktail of drugs that fogged her mind; no file, not even _her _boyfriend, from whom she could have picked up something about _her _too.

But that particularly did not upset her; Olivia had no intention to learn anything about her alternate; she had had a taste at _he_r life and it seemed so perfect it made her feel miserable in a way.

What did bother her was the fact that _she_ was constantly bragging and reminding her that _she_ had done such a great job nobody had noticed, not even Peter; what annoyed her was that '_always'_ was a great opportunity to show her that _she_ knew Olivia all too well, having walked in her shoes for almost two months; making her feel plain and predictable. And sometimes Olivia would even believe that she was; the things she had said were all true after all, not that she would ever admit it to her.  
>Now,<em> she<em> seemed unpredictable to her; or maybe _her_ actions were just proving Olivia how very little she knew about her alternate. That's something she came into realization when she saw _her_ standing on the other side of the door.

"Great." Olivia told herself and took a few steps back until she reached the table and hid the gun again.

"What took you so long?" _She_ said, as _she _walked inside carrying one big box without even asking for permission, like it was the most normal thing, but not before glancing at the other classified-marked box on the floor at the entrance of Olivia's apartment and then at her, as if commanding her to pick up the brown box and carry it inside.  
>Apparently, where one was incapable of trust the other one was comfortable enough to invite <em>herself<em> in.

Still by the door, Olivia watched as _she_ took a seat at the table and silently started spreading files all over it, extremely focused on that. _She_ continued on it until realizing Olivia was still standing in the living room, not really knowing what was going on or how to proceed. That's when _she_ placed _her_ forearms on the table and looked up at her.

"I got you the files you needed… Are you gonna look this up any time soon or…" She had a dull expression.

"I thought you were bringing all of this to the office… Tomorrow." Olivia emphasized the last word and she caught the hint. "It's kind of late you know. Shouldn't you be having fun with Agent Lee?" She said, almost mockingly, although she was honestly in awe. She never would have thought _she_'d rather spend the night working, and with her.

"Yeah, cause that's just like me." _Liv_ responded tranquilly, yet annoyed. "But the thing is, I lived your life, and I picked up some of your habits… one of them: putting work before anything." _She_ looked at Olivia giving her an intimidating look and wearing a big grin on _her_ lips_. She_ then looked at the little desk where Olivia had placed her glass before opening the door. "I didn't think my coming over would be such a big deal! What so important were you doing anyway? Drinking alone at night, on a weekday… That's rather sad."

Every word coming out of _her _mouth felt like a knife stabbing Olivia's chest, because the worst part was that _she_ was right, and _she_ knew it; _she_ knew that saying that kind of things, in such harsh way would hurt her, but _she_ seemed to find some pleasure in hurting her then.  
>Olivia was blank for a moment, unable to move or breathe let alone say something back. There was nothing she could say that might hurt <em>her<em> or at least make them even, partly because she knew almost nothing significant about _her_, and the little she knew, was impossible to be used against _her_. So she tried to compose a sentence and make her leave it.

"Spare me. Obviously you love getting a reaction out of me but it's getting old. Just because I don't constantly act like I know everything about you or your life; just because I'm not perpetually reminding you of everything you don't have, doesn't mean you don't. It doesn't mean I think your life is perfect. Get over yourself. Not everyone wants to be you!"

"You know what? Yes, I like upsetting you. I admit that. You're always too serious, it's irritating"

"Maybe because the lives of innocent people are in danger, and I'm the one to look after-" _Liv_ interrupted her_._

"I won't argue with that. But still, you need to relax every once in a while… Second: you're right, not everyone wants to be me. That's relieving. But I do love my life. So if you wonder why I'm here now, it's because the sooner we're done with this, the better. I know what your co-workers think of me and I can't blame them, but the truth is, for whatever reason, being here doesn't make me feel comfortable. All I want is for this to be over so that I can come home, to my life _I love_." Olivia stared at her while she spoke, still on her heels. "So are you gonna come take a look at this then?" _She_ asked; this time _she_ saw Olivia grab her glass and walk towards the table where _she_ was seated at.

Half an hour later they were still paging through the files _Liv_ had brought, eventually losing their focus to glance at each other, most the times finding that the other was doing the exact same thing one did when thinking or when concentrated. And it was embarrassing and at the same time shocking.  
>Despite the fact that they had everything in common, physically at least -the only thing that was different was <em>Liv'<em>s hair, which _she_ always colored red- they couldn't see each other as the same person. Yes, their eyes color was the same, a nice shade of green, and yes, they had the same mouth, height and weight, but their personalities were pretty much the opposite. It changed everything. _  
>Liv<em>'s eyes were not just like Olivia's; it was in the way they looked. Their mouths were different too, one always wearing a big smile, the other, most every time pursing her lips, concerned.  
>But it was in these little expressions -such as the way they spoke with their hands- that the similarities lay, more than the physical aspects.<p>

"There's nothing here." Olivia broke the silence.

"Well this guy right here…he fits the profile." _She_ handed her the man's file, which Olivia quickly examined and discarded.

"No." Olivia gave a straight answer before continuing looking through other files.

"Seriously?" _Liv_ thought she was just trying to contradict _her_, saying no to everything _she_ suggested; after all it was certainly something _she_ would do to her. S_he_ in fact did enjoy pissing her off.

"You can say it's a hunch. A solitary man, never got married, no children… but he's not the one we're looking for. Keep reading," Olivia commanded.

"Whatever," _Liv_ said to herself in a low voice as _she_ continued; one hand on the file, the other, almost unconsciously grabbing Olivia's glass.

Olivia looked up when she saw the crystal piece moving in her peripheral view, and gave _her_ an astonished look which _Liv_ never really caught, as _she_ was focused on _her_ paperwork.

When she saw the glass close to _her _mouth is that she felt like actually saying something, knowing very well the other Olivia did not drink.

"Um…you don't wanna drink that…" Liv looked up and let out a chortle.

"Wanna bet?" She sounded provocative, inciting.

"Not really, no. And I don't want to have to drive you to your hotel later either."

"See? This is what I'm talking about. You need to chill." _She_ rounded the border of the glass with her finger as she spoke, "Come on! You win, we don't ever talk about the swap again…"

"And if you win?" Olivia inquired.

"I'll think of something," _Liv _said; again _her_ voice had dropped an octave, which told Olivia _she_ already had something in mind, but she was too embarrassed to ask.

Lifting the glass in the air and observing the golden liquid for a few seconds, _Liv_ lowered the glass to her mouth. "Oh you wouldn't…" But before Olivia finished her sentence _she_ had tossed down her drink.

"See? No big deal! I didn't even have to taste it!" _She_ said, one elbow on the table_, her_ hand on _her_ forehead holding _her_ head, not realizing _she_ was mimicking Olivia's position as _she_ got back to the documents on the table, leaving Olivia with her mouth open and a half-smile on her lips in incredulity.

After a few minutes of deliberation disguised as focus and blind determination to solve the case, _Liv_ rose from _her_ chair and stood beside Olivia, not too close but staring, which inevitable caused her to realize _she_ was looking at her from head to toe.

_Her_ eyes were not as sheer as always; they were darker and _her_ gaze intense, like a lion's when stalking a deer, right before attacking its oblivious prey. It clearly wasn't the same kind of contempt looks _Liv_ would normally give her; if anything Olivia was used to _her_ examining every inch of her diminishingly; but this was different, though she couldn't tell how or in what amount was that relevant.

After _she_ was one hundred percent sure Olivia was staring at _her_ stare at her, _she_ decided it was about time to speak what was on _her_ mind, or maybe not on _her _mind at all; it was clear that _she_ wasn't thinking, an inevitable consequence of the alcohol in blood _she_ might as well have assumed.

Yes. Definitely. That lack of inhibition was far beyond the usual in _her_.

"Stand up," _she_ said while coming just a little closer to the table, circling her chair. Olivia only followed _her_ with her eyes until _she_ stopped, and gave _her_ a look that said she wasn't comprehending any of what was happening; not to mention she was quite a bit annoyed _she_ had gave her a freaking order.

_Liv_ let out a chortle in a low voice; that seductive yet carefree voice, along with the chuckle and the way _she_ usually swayed _her_ hips, the unspoken pick-up line that had always worked with men, and apparently she was trying to make work with women too. "C'mon! Don't you trust your _slightly_ drunk alternate?"

Olivia wasn't sure what '_slightly'_ meant in _her_ universe, but however she stood up, swearing it was just to make emphasis on her previous response, something she had learned in the military. Authority. That's what she needed to show. She wasn't about to be the weak one and let _her_ embarrass her and humiliate her just because _she_ can. So she folded her arms and _Liv_ took a few steps back to give her some room, still smiling greatly. "Well you see, the last time someone I know trusted you…" She had to swallow hard; the thought of it was almost unbearable; she had used Peter, she had slep- she shook that thought away. "The last time someone trusted you, you ended up paralyzing him and running away with the piece of a machine you and your people were planning to use to destroy our world."  
>Olivia was plenty satisfied. She had made her point, though her alternate didn't seem to care, as <em>she<em> walked the few feet between them, standing way too close but yet not touching an inch of her body.

* * *

><p><strong>- O² -<strong>

_Her_ breath against Olivia's skin was tantric almost. "What exactly…?" Olivia asked but was interrupted by _Liv_ who was easily unfolding her tensed arms, both of them now hanging on the sides, to let _her_ index fingers travel up and down them, noticing even through the white cotton of her shirt that _she_ was giving her goose bumps.

"Oh trust me; paralyzing you is the last thing I want right now," _Liv_ said in that soft voice that was starting to alter Olivia's senses in a way she couldn't believe was possible, let alone real. For Christ' sake it was the sound of her voice too! They had, after all, the same voice. It was like getting turned on by the sound of your own voice! Although Olivia was certain, sounding that sexy was something she could never pull off, hence why she had never even tried. "If I paralyzed you, you wouldn't be able to feel anything. What a shame, don't you think?" _She_ had leaned in and was purring in her ear. Yes, purring.  
>And oh her alternate was determined to make her feel; she thought when <em>Liv<em> began to massage her neck and shoulder.

But Olivia was stronger than that, wasn't she? She had to be. This was sick, something only _she_ could have come up with, and after drinking.  
>Alcohol abstinence seemed a smart decision for <em>her<em>. That was out of discussion. Look where a shot had gotten _her_.

"Okay, just…stop," she finally managed to say, removing her hands from her body and pulling away from her. "This is wrong. You're wrong. Maybe you should have a cup of black coffee and go back to your hotel room now."

Olivia nervously walked towards the kitchen counter and grabbed the coffee machine as she spoke, but her alternate just laughed to herself while watching her try to serve a cup of coffee with shaky hands.

"When I came here, I read your file." Olivia turned around, placing the cup on the counter when she heard _her_ words. _She_ had that cocky pose of _hers_: big grin, hips to the side, both hands on _her_ waist… "John Scott? Wow, I didn't know you that way" Office romance… Nice!" _She_ was consciously trying to hurt her now or…? "But when did that happen? Oh, yes, three years ago."

Olivia looked at _her_ with furious eyes, but walked towards _her_ nonetheless to bring _her_ a cup of the delicious-smelling hot beverage. "Drink your coffee," she said coldly as she held it out for _her,_ but instead of grabbing the smoking mug _she_ only looked at it, until Olivia glared at _her_ and placed it on the table.

_Liv_ proceeded: "And I slept with Peter…"

"Are you even serious now?" Olivia asked, disconcerted and caught completely off-guard. How dared _she_?

"Will you let me finish?" _She_ saw her mindlessly nod. "Well, I can assure you that was the first time Peter Bishop slept with _Olivia Dunham_… Any of them."

"Really? You just love rubbing that in my face, don't you? What's wrong with-"

"You are still seeing him right?" _Liv_ cut her off.

"What? No, it's more complicated than that, just- Maybe it's time for you to leave now, drunk or not." _She_ had pushed Olivia's button, and so _she_ got the reaction _she_ so wanted to get out of her. _She_ had managed to piss her off, once again. Maybe _she_ was a natural; _she_ didn't even have to try to make her furious.

"I already told you I do like it, yes. You look a whole lot more like me when you do, you look hotter..." _She_ raised an eyebrow. "But that's not the point. The point is: you and me… I don't know why you freaked out really; it'd be no different from doing it to yourself."

"Oh please!" Was _she_ seriously that conceited and…was _she_ serious?

"Come on! Are you gonna tell me that in the three years between your partner John Scott and Peter you've never…?" _She_ snorted, amused by her answer that was no more than a prolonged silence. "No wonder why you're always so tense…"

"I'm not discussing that with you… I don't believe it! You're just so narcissistic! All you wanna do is have sex with _yourself_ !" Olivia said in response.

_Liv_ wasn't really paying attention; _she_ of course had something –in _her_ opinion, much more- clever to say back. _She_ walked around Olivia to stand behind her. "Maybe," _she_ proceeded to pull her hair to the side exposing the back of Olivia's neck, the cold air and her alternate's breath in her ear, sending shivers through her spine. She had to force herself to stay very still when _Liv_ placed one hand on her waist and almost whispered in her ear: "But where I'm narcissistic, you're extremely self-conscious." _She_ let out a giggle that was the sexiest, wrong and twisted -all at the same time- thing she'd ever heard "I bet you wanna know what he feels he makes love to you…" _She_ started spreading wet kisses all over her neck, making Olivia hiss at the contact. "…when he touches you…"

"…when he goes down on you…" The sexy suggestions didn't stop, nor did _her_ ministrations. Olivia's breath was, at this point, ragged; her head tilted back so to give _her_ more access, allowing _her_ to continue kissing, and sucking, and nibbling. _She_ brought _her_ other hand to her waist, and started playing with the buttons on her shirt, undoing one by one, slowly, driving Olivia insane.

Because this situation was insane; the fact that she was enjoying it didn't make it any less wrong; it was just as wrong as she had initially thought. But she couldn't stop _her_ or herself anymore. She was no longer in control of her own actions; everything was by instinct, animal instinct, and it felt so good. The things _she_ was whispering, _her_ breath on her neck, how _she_ nipped at her earlobe with such hunger, _her_ hands rubbing her flat stomach; it was a heavenly overload of sensations. There was no stopping _her, _neither of them; she didn't even want _her_ to stop anymore, her hands on _hers _inciting _her_, allowing _her_ to explore more, to ravish her body right there, right now.

_She_ took the opportunity and kissed her jaw line as her head dropped back when _her_ cold hand cupped her right breast and massaged it, causing a moan to escape her mouth. Her voice was so delicate, like a delirious sound; _Liv_ thought _she_ could come by just listening to the sounds she was making, the sounds she was making for _her_._ Her_ other hand moved up her body and cupped her other breast, this time massaging them both at the same time, and sucking hard at her pulse point, causing Olivia to arch her back and almost cry in pleasure.

She turned around to face _her_ placing both her hands on _Liv_'s neck as she lowered her lips to _her_ and hungrily devoured _her_ mouth, biting _her_ lower lip begging _her_ to give her tongue access.

Olivia hoped she was as good as a kisser as her alternate. If so, she had nothing to worry about. She was never gonna receive any complaint.

_Her_ hands were on her again, quickly shoving her _unbuttoned_ button-up shirt off, and Olivia mimicked, pulling _her_ pale blue tank top up and over _her_ head, breaking the kiss for a minute.

_Liv_ returned _her_ attention to her neck, nibbling at the skin she found there, and slowly unbuttoning her black issue pants, pulling them down, leaving Olivia in just her black bra and panties. _Her_ hands were on her back now trying to find the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts and Olivia felt the urge to kiss _her_, grabbing _her_ by _her_ belt and pulling _her_ in for a kiss, as _she_ pushed her closer to the table and hoisted her up on it, giving her the chance to kick her pants and shoes off.

"You know if you still haven't changed your mind and want me to stop, this should be it…" _Liv_ warned, but Olivia just smiled, not really believing _she_ was that considerate all of a sudden and brought _her_ body closer, spreading her legs. _Liv_ continued going down her chest, capturing her breast on her mouth and gently nibbling and licking at her rosy nipple until her breathing became unbelievably uneven, while massaging the other. Olivia tilted her head back as _she_ placed kisses across her chest before going to her other breast.

"Come up here," Olivia ordered and _she_ obliged, kissing her again, _her_ hands now slowly starting to travel down her body, stopping at her hips and slipping _her_ fingers under the waistband of her panties, shifting her hips up a bit as she slid them down her legs.

There was something about the situation she encountered herself in, something really twisted. Olivia wondered if maybe she should follow _her_ warning and ask _her_ to stop now. That'd be logical.

"Oh God!" Olivia nearly screamed as _her_ fingers glided through her folds, spreading her wetness. She wanted _her_ to fill her, she wasn't going to take it much longer. She was so wet already it was embarrassing, and _she_ hadn't even touched her yet, not really. "Please!" She begged in a moan, while rubbing herself against _her_ hand, so desperately trying to make _her_ touch her, _Liv_ only smiling in the kiss.

It amazed _Liv_ how less than an hour ago she was so reluctant to even look at _her_, and now she was only begging for more; and not precisely silently. Now Olivia's breathing was so uneven and loud, the hot and steamy air crashing against _Liv's_ cold skin; her heartbeats were audible and heart threatening to leave her chest; her moans an enchanting, delightful sound echoing through the room, like the most precious, embracing melody.

_She_ finally pressed _her_ fingers into her, one first, then another, Olivia feeling so complete, the moans becoming louder and heavier as _she_ started pumping them in and out of her in an enthralling and addictive rhythm. She was high, high on _her_, the sweet taste of _her_ lips mixed with her favorite brand of whiskey, the honey-scented skin of _her_ neck, the silky texture of _her_ bright red hair, the touch of _her_ hands, now taking care of her most intimate places almost absentmindedly, ruled by _her_ own basic instincts.

God, if self-pleasure was anything like this, why hadn't she tried it before?

_She_ knew exactly were to touch and when to stop, slowing _her_ pace right before what Olivia believed was her most intense peak of pleasure, only to prove her wrong and take her higher and higher…

Olivia wondered if it was the first time _she_ was doing this at all; or maybe if it was the symbiotic aspect of the bizarre yet blissful and exhilarating circumstances they found themselves in.  
>But it didn't matter now.<p>

When _Liv_ started rubbing _her_ thumb over the bundle of nerves at her entrance, Olivia lost all her composure and was finally, irrevocably taken over by this animalistic self she didn't know existed inside of her.

She felt her knees weaken with every movement of _her_ hand against her most sensitive spot, and she felt the need to cling to _her_ shoulders and neck, her hands instinctively traveling down to _her_ back then and bringing _her_ even closer, hoping it would increase the pressure and the intensity of _her_ touch.

Olivia closed her eyes when her alternate curled and thrust _her_ fingers deeper inside her, her hips matching the feeling, the sensations magnifying, and her body, covered with a slick layer of sweat, started to tremble around _her_ hands and her orgasm built inside her.

She thought she must have been high. The fireworks she could have sworn she saw were something out of this world, something she hadn't felt for so long.

Because as _she_ had well pointed out, it had been almost three years without any sort of physical contact, except for those few times she let go and, willing to try and forget -or maybe just hoping to find out how it felt, how _she_ felt, surrendered to Peter.

But it was not the same.

The few nights with him had been for moments relieving and for moments unsettling and tormenting.  
>She never saw the fireworks, or the colors exploding behind her eyelids. No. It was all dark. It was all dark and frightening and nauseating, far from satisfying.<p>

She felt like a big hypocrite at times.

She'd always feel sick and remorseful but she'd always come back and try again, even when she knew there was no use; she _knew_ she'd always be the same burdened girl.

It wasn't the same…

…because now she felt vigorously alive again. She was being carried away by frenzy and she still felt free.

She wanted for this lapse in consciousness to last forever.

_Liv_ helped her get off the table, her knees still weak, and _she_ giggled as she stumbled slightly. Olivia looked at _her_ intensely pulling some strands of hair behind _her_ ears and placing her hands on both sides of _her_ neck. For a few moments she just stared at _her, _taking in _her_ every expression, _her_ every feature, looking for differences more than similarities.

She stopped herself before she could start regretting it, before it all went dark in her mind and her –still- hungry lips devoured _her_.

Her hands quickly unclasped _her_ bra, and pressing her hands on _her_ back she pulled her closer, loving the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Olivia lead them to her room, walking them towards the bed until her knees hit the mattress and they fell on it, _Liv_ on top, a situation Olivia wasn't particularly happy about and which she reverted quickly.

Now on top of _her_, straddling _her_ hips Olivia started trailing kisses down _her_ neck, paying special attention to her breasts, trying to mimic her alternate's expert techniques _she_ used on her, and then up to _her_ neck and jawline again.

_Liv_ gasped when she sucked at _her_ pulse point, and with _her_ hands tangled in her golden hair _she_ brought her face to _hers _and kissed her deeply, making Olivia lose all her focus again, to then, once distracted and completely gone with the feeling, flip them over so that _she_ was on top again.

"Not tonight," _she_ whispered on her lips, the soft breeze and _her_ words a contradiction all on their own, one begging Olivia to keep her eyes closed and lose in the sensation, the other telling her to open them and demand an explanation.

And so she did. She pulled her torso up and sat on the bed, her alternate looking at her, confused. "What?" She chuckled. "I should've known... You just wanted to sleep with yourself!"

When the closest to a small pout started to form on her lips, though, _Liv_ shushed her pressing _her_ finger on her silky lips and kissed her again, pulling her down so that they were, again, lying on the bed, _her_ body pulled flush against Olivia's. "I said not _tonight_…" _she_ whispered against her skin, emphasizing the '_tonight'_ and _she_ began to kiss a path along her collarbone and down her jaw line and to the valley of her breasts, and to her flat stomach. And then lower down, and down.

Any complaint Olivia might have had was muted when _Liv's_ moist breath caressed her throbbing center ever so softly, causing her to arch her back and gasp. Everything was the sensations she was experiencing. Nothing else mattered anymore and she was thankful for that; she felt appreciative of the fact that she was able to let loose, and not think. She could really use that.

_Liv_ didn't waste time and gave her what she ached for so badly.

Positioning _herself_ in between her legs _she_ parted her with _her_ tongue, and Olivia bucked into _her_ mouth, but _she_ placed _her_ hands on her belly to keep her steady as _she_ continued to give her pleasure, lapping at her core, and driving _her_ lustful tongue inside of her, setting a low then faster pace.

Olivia's hips matched _her_ movements, lifting them to give _her_ more access until she started to feel like the air was heavy again, like it was impossible to breathe evenly at all. She felt her lungs weren't big enough and her body wasn't getting enough oxygen.

Her body tensed; every limb, every muscle equally tightened, and begging for release.

Her hands fisting in the sheets, Olivia started to feel light as air, and her body finally loosened up, going from total ecstasy to a massive state of bliss and relaxation that took over her whole self in a matter of seconds.

Satisfied and rather proud, _Liv_ crawled up the bed and lay beside her, tilting _her_ head to see her as she came down from her high, completely worn out.

**- O²** -

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes, and so did <em>Liv<em>, getting lost in the embracing silence that was starting to replace the loud moans and breaths that had filled the room minutes before.

But the calmness didn't last long since Olivia's phone started buzzing and chirping against the nightstand and they both startled. Despite of feeling completely sore, Olivia used all her strength left to stretch her arm and grab her cell phone off the small wooden furniture piece, reading 'Peter' on the screen.

That's when she truly came back down to Earth. That's when she realized who was lying on her bed, and what she had done. She felt completely and extremely relaxed, but also totally shameful. She loathed herself and this situation. She wanted to run away, sneak out or just disappear seeing as _she_ was in her apartment, on her bed, and the two first options weren't, therefore, that fitting anymore.

But instead she forced herself to hold those thoughts back and tried to keep her composure as she sat up on the bed. She should take it, it could be important. It was nine pm, and he wouldn't call her if it wasn't, would he?

'_He probably wouldn't,'_

she rectified. Not after behaving like she had been around him lately. It probably was important and she wholeheartedly wished it was, because it would give her the perfect excuse to leave.

"Peter. What's wrong?" She asked, as she grabbed the sheets and tried to cover herself up. _Liv_ sat on the bed too, resting _her_ back against the headboard, seeing her get all defensive again.

"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone.

"Work?" _Liv_ asked, trying to sound understanding yet lighthearted, ignorant to what had just happened, whatever it was; but Olivia was cold again, and seemingly colder than usual now -if that was even possible.

She didn't even say a word; she just wrapped herself in the sheets and left the room, picking up her clothes that where everywhere in her living room and kitchen and rushing to the bathroom.

She was glad Peter called.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later completely dressed and went to grab her cell, still on the nightstand.

"You know…" _Liv_ said, decidedly going back to _her_ distinctive provoking tone; after all, if she could go back to _'cold'_ and '_unsympathetic_' then _she_ could definitely pull off _her_ usual self. "I wouldn't have changed you for him…"

"Right." _She_ had the ability to infuriate her. That had to be _her_ talent. "But you know what? You slept with him because it was part of your assignment. Somebody told you to do it and you just did it. You have no feelings for him, or for anyone!"

"And you do. You love him and he loves you," _she_ said sarcastically but calmly. "Is that why you were alone tonight, drowning your sorrows in alcohol?" _She_ said, wearing a big grin that was, at this point, _her_ signature mark. And it was no different from what Olivia used to do. One would hide behind a serious face, the other behind an aggressive, intimidating half-smile. You could call it a_' self-preservation instinct_.'

Olivia didn't respond to that; she simply grabbed her car keys and left the room. "You know your way out."

* * *

><p>Well... Thoughts? Suggestions?<p>

This was my first time writing smut so I'm a little self-conscious right now... You know, there's a specific vocabulary and certain metaphors I'm not sure I used!  
>I had the whole chapter almost cooked up when I posted the prologue but I still had to actually write the smutty part and that only took me like five hours, hence why it took me this long to publish it. I knew exactly where I wanted to go but I didn't know how to put it in words, if that makes sense at all.<p>

So anyway, it was hard work, therefore I hope you liked it!

Next chapter is P/O cause I can't help it.

'_Olivia pays Peter a visit...'_ I'll say no more. Stay tuned!


End file.
